Have You Seen Jack Sparrow?
by partylikeajonas
Summary: Sam is the usually ignored middle child of the Turner family. She sneaks out for sword fighting lessons behind her parents backs. She meets a boy named Demetri, who has a secret. Can they Find Jack Sparrow and show him the meaning of family?


**Have You Seen Jack Sparrow?**

Samantha Turner (daughter of William and Elizabeth Turner) was in trouble. This time, it was for (of course) sneaking out of the house. But how was she supposed to know Dev was going to be awake? You see, being the middle child of a family of three has both it's advantages and disadvantages. When I say both, I mean both. Like, being forgotten. In Samantha's case, it _was _both an advantage and disadvantage.

"Samantha…" William Turner, Samantha's father, said sternly. He had her sitting in a chair while they (meaning Elizabeth and him) drilled her on the "dangerous streets for a girl" talk. She'd heard it all before, so she let her mind wander to her lesson with Romanov. Romanov was an old family friend. He'd been giving her sword fighting lessons (behind Will and Elizabeth's backs of course) since she was ten.

Which was precisely the reason she had been sneaking out.

But it wasn't like she was going to actually TELL them that.

She listened (partly) to her father drone on and on, nodding at those occasional times when he'd pause, then finally, she got off with a warning. She gave her dad a hug and said, "Love you", then left the room, turning swiftly around the corner. Not to her surprise, Dev was there. He looked annoyed.

"You got off on a warning? _AGAIN?_"

"Yeah. Does it really surprise you? Dad has other things to worry about." Samantha said flipping her hair. "Besides. You know it's impossible for you to get me in trouble. I'm too sneaky."

Dev made a face. He was sixteen, oldest, Samantha's three years elder (and he wouldn't let her forget it).

"Well, ta-ta." Samantha started walking to the door to leave, but Dev grabbed her arm.

"Hello? Did you not listen to anything dad just said?"

Honestly? No.

"Just shut up about it okay Dev?" Samantha suddenly got an evil plan in her brilliant mind.

"Let me leave, and I won't tell dad about _Savannah_."

Dev froze. Savannah was the girl who lived close by. Samantha had walked in on them kissing. Dev was so embarrassed, but for some reason, Samantha hadn't told anyone. Now, he realized, it was so she could get away with more things. But, Dev would be mortified if anyone found out, so he just groaned and gave in.

"Okay. But you'd better be home by dark." He said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"You're not my dad. Besides, I can take care of myself." Replied Samantha. She could take care of herself more then he knew.

--

"Sorry I'm late Romanov." Samantha said, walking into the swordsman shop. She was wearing some of her brothers clothes, plus a hat, so she would be mistaken for a boy. She liked it better that way. She couldn't get any respect unless she went to the sword shop like that. Walking through the streets actually was pretty dangerous for a girl.

"It's fine Sam. Are you ready for today's lesson?" Said Romanov in his gruff voice. Sam was Romanov's nickname for Samantha. Samantha grabbed her sword from off the wall, and walked over to him.

"Yes." She replied, nodding. Then, she realized she still her hat on.

"Oops, I forgot to take my hat off," She said, and was about to take it off when Romanov stopped her.

"Wait. Leave it on for a second." He told her, motioning for her to discontinue her actions.

Samantha shrugged, not knowing where this was leading. The thing about Romanov was, he always had a purpose for whatever he said.

"Demetri! Come on in now!" Romanov shouted to the other end of the room. A boy covered partially in dirt with dirty blonde hair stepped out, holding a sword.

"Meet Sam." Romanov said, motioning toward her. Demetri, as his name was, nodded in Samantha's direction.

"Now, Sam, Demetri is my other student. Since you're basically on the same level, I would like to challenge you to each other."

Both Demetri and Samantha shrugged. Then Samantha realized why Romanov wanted her to keep her hat on. Demetri thought she was a boy.

"Remember what I taught you!"

They both faced each other and prepared in the fighting stance.

"En gaurde!"

Then they were at it. Demetri quickly swapped away a jab from Samantha. He then twisted his sword and attempted to sideswipe her sword. She quickly retaliated with a knock, nearly throwing the sword out of his hands.

"Very good." Romanov commented.

Demetri threw another jab at Samantha. She knocked it away again, and he retreated. She lunged at him and he stumbled over his feet, falling on the ground. Samantha swiped at him, but he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet again. They circled each other, each eyeing the other one suspiciously. Demetri jabbed at Samantha again, and she blocked it, but it threw her off balance. He took her unsteadiness to his advantage and swiped at her, but she twisted out of the swords way, then pulled herself to balance again. She then jabbed at him, twisting her sword around his in a way that made it clatter to the ground.

She then pointed her sword at his chest, and he raised his hands in defeat, his sword laying on the ground at his feet.

"Very good Sam. You may remove your hat now." Romanov said. Samantha lowered her sword and pulled her hat off, letting her light blonde hair fall to her mid-back in soft curls.

Demetri's mouth dropped open.

"You're a _girl_?" He asked, surprised and embarrassed. He was just beaten by a girl in a swordfight.

* * *

Hope you liked it. First non-JB fanfic, it's POTC. Thought I'd give it a try. Tell me what you think! Review!


End file.
